Glory Days
by Teacup Countess
Summary: A collection of shorts about the cars from the Worthless segment.
1. I Can't Take this Kind of Pressure

_**A/N- Here's another group I haven't covered yet. And these stories will be told from first-person perspective. (This is pre-TBLT)**_

_**I Can't Take this Kind of Pressure...**_

* * *

My friends in the suburbs.

They probably miss me. I miss them.

I remember they used to greet me every time I came home. Master always drove me into town to go to work.

I still remember the office building. He worked long hours in there.

When we went home, he was exhausted. Stress can do terrible things to humans.

Was it my engine that blew out? The commute was long and arduous.

They threw me out and got a nice minivan. Master's company laid him off and he had to find another place to work.

* * *

Magnus has just fed a stove to the crusher. I heard her mutter something about pastries.

A small radio bumped into me. He asks me if I'm in line. I'm too nervous to speak to anyone.

Oh, Magnus is coming my way...


	2. I Just Can't Get Started

_**I Just Can't Get Started**_

* * *

I was a birthday present. The daughter of a family had just turned sixteen. I've been with her for all the big high school memories: first love, prom, even her graduation. I was the darling of the college parking lot.

It was only until after she graduated that my problems started.

Well, I had trouble starting.

That old pink convertible that carried her through the latter half of her high school years and all of college soon got replaced with a sturdier car. In blue.

* * *

Scott has been thrown onto the conveyor belt. The crusher, who we all called Thanatos, is getting ready to crush him. The noises are sickening, but I've been here for so long.

Magnus's shadow approaches... this is the end... I give one final look to some of the others. I know they can only look, but...


	3. I Come from KC Missouri

_**I Come from KC Missouri**_

* * *

My master never felt comfortable in one spot. He was born in Kansas City, but loved to travel. I went with him all over the country. I lost count of the places we've been.

However, our trip to California didn't end well. It was a combination of things that left Master stranded.

I was left outside of a gas station while Master went inside and used a payphone. I was towed away. Luckily, Master had relatives that could pick him up and give him a place to stay.

* * *

From the towing company to the junkyard. Angela had recently been crushed. We all dreaded who would be next.

Magnus is headed straight for me.

As I'm thrown onto the conveyor belt, suddenly I get an idea.

Why not drive off it?

Well, I struggle, but nothing's working.


	4. I Once Ran the Indie 500

_**I Once ran the Indie 500**_

* * *

Before I landed in the junkyard, I was great. I was a race car in the 1940's. I won a few races, but my true test was the big one. The Indie 500. Master had been awaiting the day he could compete. It all led up to this.

However, it was all for nothing. Another racer sideswiped me, tearing off a couple wheels.

* * *

I get a good view of the crusher from where I sit.

Chuck's struggle to get off the conveyor belt. Years of sitting in this rust heap have messed with his wheels.

The magnet is inching closer to me.

I could've been fixed up and in the museum... I could have...


	5. Once Took a Texan to a Wedding

**_Once Took a Texan to a Wedding_**

* * *

To be honest, my master wasn't the groom. He was the best man. It was his brother's wedding, but I guess he also had feelings for the bride. He made the mistake of leaving early, intoxicated. I wound up crashing into a tree.

He died, unfortunately. And I was put in the junkyard.

* * *

I forgive my master. He turned to drink to ease the pain.

I sit here, watching the four others be carried away and crushed into cubes.

The orange magnet has selected me to feed Thanatos.

It was nice knowing this world.


	6. I Took a Man to a Graveyard

**_I Took a Man to a Graveyard_**

* * *

Where Marlene's tale ended, my own tale began.

The best man at the wedding who drove drunk ended up coming with me. That's what my purpose in life was, as a hearse.

I've done it several times, but it still hurts. Those humans were someone's owner.

I just wore out. No accidents or anything.

* * *

The old wedding limo inches closer to Thanatos's jaws.

The magnet selects me to be crushed next. He drops me on top of Marlene.

We'll be crushed together, from the looks like it.


	7. Once Drove a Surfer to Sunset

**_Once Drove a Surfer to Sunset_**

* * *

My master had two loves: sports and women.

I swear he had a new girlfriend every couple of weeks.

His favorite sport was surfing. We went to to the beach several times during summer. He died after being attacked by a shark. I was junked by the grieving family.

* * *

Well, my glory days are gone and I've been sitting here for what feels like an eternity.

I guess I'm Magnus's next victim. He throws me onto the conveyor belt. I land on my back.

Oh, the Crusher looks eerie from this angle...


	8. I Worked on a Reservation

**_I Worked on a Reservation_**

* * *

I was owned by a charity organization that helped children living on a reservation somewhere in New Mexico. They loved me, but eventually they abandoned me.

They even declared me worthless.

* * *

I'm not like the others in the junkyard. I still function, but who will take me in?

My only friend is Busby, an old school bus who got into an accident. Thankfully, for him, no one was on board except the driver.

Where I'm at, I get a good path to the Crusher.

It's either me or Busby that's going to be next.

Well, let's make Magnus's decision for him. I'm next.


End file.
